Bloody Butterflies
by Fiery-Ocean
Summary: Alois Trancy has no idea what's going on. People are telling him he's in London, that the date is 'March 2013' but that can't be right. Yet despite all of the confusion, there is one thing he understands. Someone was with him. Who? Ciel Phantomhive.


**Bloody Butterflies**

**Chapter 1**

The streets of London were substantially silent as the night dominated the area, snatching away the working hours and energy of children and adults alike, forcing them to hide in candlelit rooms to escape the secrets held within the night's veils. The pavements were slightly glowing as the streetlights and moon captured the moisture gently rising in the air, determined to return from the place it had fell fro earlier that day, giving a cold flair to the wind that gently slumbered, disturbed by the small stream of cars travelling.

The moon watched over the scene, counting all of the lights escaping from closed curtains, piling on top of each other in clusters. Grey clouds threatened to overwhelm it and cause a downpour, something that caused the few people left alone to wonder the night to carry umbrellas in their hands.

On the outskirts of the well known city, a downpour had already started, the gentle sound of pitter-pattering being interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, squelching underneath the wet mud and followed by the sound of panting.

The source of the obvious sounds of running belonged to a boy, whose sandy blonde hair had been darkened by the water streaming down his shoulder, soaking the purple frock coat that seemed to be his only protection against the weather. Blue eyes, the very colour of ice scanned the area desperately, widening in fear every time a monster bearing lights screeched past and nearly drenched him even more.

Each monster's screech attacked the blonde's ears mercilessly, spurring his legs faster as his running picked up pace. Lips parted as they began to struggling to take in air, thoughts whirling at the overwhelming confusion. The moonlight highlighted his pale skin and amplified his terror, making him uneasy as fatigue began to catch up with him, burning his limbs until he was forced to slow down.

His hands rested on a nearby tree as he hunched over, struggling to catch his breath as the emotions forming in the pit of his stomach lunged up to take it away. His forehead touched the cool bark, allowing the branches to curl around him and give the boy the best shelter it could despite the weather. He tried to figure out where he was, but these…monsters, were nothing like the carriages back at home. The smells were unfamiliar and burned his nose while the sounds rang through his eardrums and nearly deafened him. The whole situation was confusing.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

With a shriek of surprise, the blonde spun around, backing up against the tree as he squinted further ahead, catching the wide hazel eyes of a woman. She didn't wear a gown, or any of the clothing the blonde was used too but rather, a simple shirt that limply clung to her skin, the very colour of roses. Her legs were garmented by trousers made out of a material the boy had never encountered before and he found the words stolen from him as he gawked. The woman tilted her head, causing her mop of dark brown hair to sway with her, "Are you lost?"

"Y-Yes? Do you know where this is?"

"You're in London, dear."

The blonde's eyes widened as he registered this, mouth parting slightly in shock which allowed a small squeak to escape his mouth, "W-_What_?"

"You're in London, England." The woman paused to examine the boy more closely, "You look sick, are you sure you're alright?"

'Sick? Are you kidding? The last time my head was screwed on properly I was in London and it looked nothing like this. Has Queen Victoria gone mad?' Were the thoughts sticking out from the blonde's mind. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't sure why, "…What year is it?"

The woman looked faintly surprised, concern spreading across her features as she regarded the boy, "Do you need a doctor?"

"I just…Just answer the question!"

"It's 4th March, 2013."

_"What?"_

The woman's eyes softened at the surprise and fear leading out of an instinctive mask. She took a small step forward, asking in a gentle and calm yet firm voice, "What's your name?"

He hesitated, "Louis."

"Anne." The girl responded, giving 'Louis' a smile, "Well, Louis, may I ask what you're doing here?"

The blonde opened his mouth to answer, something he couldn't really do because he had no idea, however tt was at that moment however that a boy appeared from the shadows behind Anne, running over to where she stood but stopping the moment he caught sight of the blonde, "Alois!"

And just like that, any answer the blonde had even thought about stating were swept into the wind as instincts took over and forced him to scramble around the tree and run. He may not know where he was, how he got there or what had happened. But he knew that dark hair with that blue tint. He knew those haunting ocean blue eyes. He knew those things, which added up to one name,

Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**A/N: Is it me or was that the worst way to start a story? Alas, I couldn't think of anything, so you get this piece of crap. Enjoy~!  
Anyway, I've had some ideas bugging me for a while. So I started another fanfiction. I'm freaking amazing aren't I? Only I start a billion fanfictions at the same time (It's only 3/4 but whatever xD). Damn good thing this is Kuroshituji. I love this anime so much.**

Going off topic xD. Anyway, this was partly inspired by the fanfiction 'Devils Like to Dance' which you need to look up. Right now.  
...Opinions? :3 


End file.
